The whole class watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir
by Pacifica Ocean
Summary: Marinette was late for school... again. But when my OC kidnaps Marinette and her whole class, things were about to change. They were going to watch their own T.V show! How will they react to clumsy, shy Marinette and sweet, quiet Adrien, being the brave, strong Ladybug and wild, flirtatious Chat Noir? (This is my first story so feel free to correct me on any mistakes! Reveal!)
1. Prologue

**Summary: My OC kidnapped the whole class from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir! Now they're watching their own T.V. show about their two classmates! How will they react to shy, clumsy Marinette, and quiet, sweet Adrien being brave, strong Ladybug and flirtatious, wild Chat Noir?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm not a guy and I only own my OC, and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V:**_

' _Oh no! I'm late for school again!'_ , I thought as I was running to school to get there in time, even though the bakery was close to school. Luckily, I made it to class not a second too late, before class started. I took my place next to my best friend Alya, and behind my crush ~Adrien~.

As our teacher, Mrs. Bustier, was teaching our lesson, she disappeared. Actually, it's more like, all of us (the whole class) disappeared from the classroom, and appeared in a theater. As I looked around, I noticed that Alya was sitting on my right, and ~ADRIEN~ on my left. I also noticed that everyone else was freaking out and screaming.

Suddenly, a girl appeared with black combat boots, midnight blue leggings, a royal blue shirt with a black cat with green glowing eyes on it, and a black leather jacket. ' _Well, she has a great sense of fashion,_ ' I thought as I scanned over her outfit, once again. She has jet black hair with blue and green highlights, and was long and wavy like a ocean, which matches with her striking ocean blue eyes. **(A.N: This is how my OC looks like, not me in real life.)**

"Alright, listen up everyone. I want you to calm down, and let me explain everything to you," she said in a loud, commanding, booming voice, that made everyone stop and quiet down. She continued, "Ok, so my name's Pacifica Ocean, and I'm 15 years old. **(A.N: I'm not 15 years old in real life and that's not my name.)** I'm from another dimension, where all of you are cartoons. I brought all of you here because I had enough of two _**certain**_ people here, with their helpless flirting, so I'm going to show you guys a T.V show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And yes, it's about both of them."

"Wait, are their identities going to be revealed to us," I heard Alya ask. "Yes and before any of you say anything, their identities are going to be revealed to each other," Pacifica answered back to Alya. Alya was about to ask something else, but Pacifica quickly said, "And no Alya, you can't record this for your LadyBlog." This made Alya to pout, which made me giggle.

"Since, we got all of the introductions out of the way, and to why I brought you here, let's get started on the first episode," Pacifica yelled in excitement, as the screen behind her began to play, as she sat down.

* * *

 **So how was my first ever story's chapter came out? Let me know if there's any mistakes in the reviews, and feel free to criticize my work, but no flames, please. Remember to review and goodbye for now. Peace! : )**


	2. AN Note: I'm SO SORRY!

**AN Note:**

 **I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know I haven't uploaded ANY chapters in a SUPER long time and I'm SORRY! I going to upload a poll in a few minutes and my question for you guys (and girls) is this: Would you either wait PATIENTLY for a really LONG time for me to upload ALL CHAPTERS on ONE DAY SOMEDAY!** ** _ **OR**_** **Just wait for a long time? I'll give the poll about a few weeks, until I decide what I'm going to do. I am REALLY a lousy author, and I am ASHAMED OF MYSELF! Peace out, Kitties!**


	3. AN Note 2: I need HELP!

**AN Note 2: I need HELP!**

 **Just as the title of my second A.N Note says. . . I really need help! I know it's very late or early (depending in what country you live in), but I decided that while I'm updating my first story, I should start planning an another story! But here's where I need my Kitties help! I. Don't. Know. What. Theme. TO PUT! OR WHAT TITLE! Please P.M me tons of suggestion of themes to do for my second story. Then I'll pick five of my favorites to put as a new poll! Help me Kitties and Peace Out!**


	4. AN Note 3: Sorry For This

As I can not continue this story I will be coming up with a new story to replace it. It won't be gone forever though. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter on the story. I'm just not feeling the urge to continue it. As I've said before, I'm terribly sorry for this.

~Pacifica Ocean


End file.
